fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Wake Up Pretty Cure
Wake Up Pretty Cure Is NattySakura sixth Pretty Cure Fan Series. Plot Wake Up Pretty Cure Episodes In this story that takes place in the distant future, Mirai is an apprentice in the Pretty Cures special school dreaming of becoming a powerful warrior and overcome Future Cure Marguerite. Then she is called back to the past and stop a evil gang that plans to use time slots for evil and cause chaos in the past in order to conquer it. Mirai accepts her mission and return to the past to fight the evil together with two other teammates. Characters Mirai Tobira/Cure Polaris/Cure Future Mirai comes from a technological and distant future, she is a student of the school of Pretty Cures, she was chosen to travel to the past, to integrate and investigate the strange temporaris cracks that are causing confusion. When she was little she was saved by Future Cure Marguerite and since then dreams to be like her. She put a lot of effort goes into Pretty Cures school but not the acceptance of its heroine so now her goal is to overcome Future Cure Marguerite. She receives the power of Cure Polaris and later receives the power of the future becoming Cure Future. She likes rice balls, is very bossy at times but has a good heart. She is very smart and good with mechanics. Her theme color is pink. Aki Fujiki/Cure Past Aki Fujiki is a girl who studies in the same class as Mirai, is very shy and has difficulty relating to others. Her parents have an antique shop and when she grow up she too want to take care of the store and travel around the world wishing to acquire new rarities. Speaks German, Japanese, English, Spanish and French. Doesn't like birds and is very intelligent. Her theme color is brown. Minako Ima/Cure Present MinakoIma is a girl in this series above Mirai, is a sport girl but is also known for her maturity in the school. Her parents are hairdressers and making her an excellent hair and makeup artist. She dreams of becoming a fashion designer and make the world beautiful. Has a Lve for dogs and she is in love with a friend of his older brother. She is also known by her slogan "Always live in the present.". She recives the power of the present. Her theme color is green. Mascots Pepe: He is the Mirai mascot, he is a bunny-fairy-robot. He like to see various places and always think about the future. Can launch laser beams. Lu: He is Aki mascot, he is a cat-fairy-robot. He like to sleep and go in his own rhythm. He can launch sound waves. Sary:'''She is Minako mascot, she is a lynx-fairy-robort. She is a queen character and like jewels. She can can invade any computer system. '''Andros: '''Is a mysterious robot that always appears in the battle. Villains Phobos Theo Darcy Orion Griselda Xavier Raven Others '''Future Pride Wish Pretty Cure: Our heroines have grown old and now are the main teachers of the school Pretty Cures besides being the strongest Pretty Cures in area, are quite famous in the city. Future Cure Marguerite: Is the most powerful Pretty Cure in the area, is very serious and beautifull Pretty Cure. She still does not accept herself as a true Cure but her vote of confidence to give her a mission to investigate the cracks of the past. Her most powerful attack is Marguerite Future Sunrise. Is Mirai heroine. Future Cure Sweet: Rikka remains the same as always, is considered the most fun Pretty Cure by students. She is always alongside Hazuki helping her. Her most powerful attack is the Sweet Blast. Future Cure Holy: She hardly appears in this school and while finishing her studies, is considered the most lively of the pretty cures by the students, she's welcome the fledgling school. Currently she is dating. Her most powerful attack is the Holy Saint Future Cure Serenade: The second most popular Pretty Cure in the school after Hazuki, which are regarded by the students as the kindest group. She becomes Mirai mentor at the beginning of her training. If she discovers also became a professional singer. Her most powerful attack is the Serenade Blizzard. Future Star Spica: Becomes coordinator at the school and is considered the most shy and cute of the group by the students. Her most powerful attack is the Wishing Spica besides still can give power to the attacks of her companions. Fuyumi & Sato Mirai :'''They are a couple from the future who decides to live in the past. Mirai makes Homestay in their house, they treat Mirai like her own daughter and love her so much. They have a computer and electronics shop. '''Lizzie: Is the manager in the Pretty Cure School, she talks with the girls to get the reports. Items Cure Time machine: Is the time clock machine that Mirai always have in her pulse. Cure Transformer: Is the Cure's transformation device. More Coming soon... Trivia *Is the third Pretty Cure season that Pride Wish Pretty Cure appeared. *The series happens in a alternative future. Category:User: NattySakura Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fan Series